


Sins, Not Tragedies

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Drama, Father-in-Law/Son-in-Law Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Pseudo-Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will proposed to Molly two weeks after she introduced him to her father, the wealthy psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter who'd been left to raise Molly on his own. She'd warned him that her father would try to intimidate him away, but Dr. Lecter had done nothing of the sort, leering at Will over the edge of his wine glass and asking him about his work for the FBI. In fact, Dr. Lecter had invited Will back for a private dinner "to get to know one another."<br/>(Fill for the following prompt on HannibalKink: "Will is engaged/married to Hannibal's daughter. She was worried before introducing Will to Hannibal -her dad never liked her other boyfriends- and is really glad when the two seem to like each other. What she doesn't know is that all these times the two men spend time together to "get to know each other" they are actually fucking. Apparently Hannibal not only considers Will good enough for his daughter, but also for himself. So much that he even insists on buying a neighboring house for them. Bonus for Hannibal taking Will right before the wedding in the church, with his daughter getting ready in the next room. Daddy kink is always welcome.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins, Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse, Molly is Hannibal's daughter, and the age difference between Will and Hannibal is, predictably, a bit more drastic.

Honestly, Will isn't sure how someone hasn't heard them yet. They're not exactly quiet like this, with the safety of a locked bathroom door, and Molly is only one room away, right down the church corridor, getting ready with all her attendants. All of their friends and colleagues and coworkers are waiting in the narthex only a little further away, but no one's heard them yet, never imagining for a second that Will is down on his knees in front of his father-in-law in the tiny bathroom that would be cramped for even just one of them, giving head like he was going to get paid for it. 

Not that Will wants anyone to hear, mind you, because all the thrill of exhibitionism vanishes when there's a marriage on the line. Not when Hannibal is tightening his grip on Will's dark brown curls and fucking his face in earnest now, murmuring that Will was perfect, his perfect boy, with such a delicious mouth. This is filthy, wrong in so many ways, Will gagging on his cock, Hannibal coming with a choked "good boy" and filling Will's mouth even as he swallows it down, and all Will can think as Hannibal drags him to his feet and palms him roughly as he unzips Will's tuxedo pants is that he's going to need some mouthwash if he doesn't want to have to explain why he tastes like come to Molly, because "I've been having kinky gay sex with your father for the past seven months and just blew him twenty minutes ago while you were getting in your dress," isn't really going to go over well. 

* * *

  
Will proposed to Molly two weeks after she introduced him to her father, the wealthy psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter who'd been left to raise Molly on his own after her mother died giving birth. 

She'd warned him that her father would try to intimidate him away, but Dr. Lecter had done nothing of the sort, leering at Will over the edge of his wine glass and asking him about his work for the FBI (and while Will hadn't had sex with a man since a few fumbling college experiments, he'd be lying if he didn't jerk off to the memory of Dr. Lecter's long graceful hands and easy, predatory smile, all those elegant sharp European features he loved on Molly without her soft edges).

In fact, Dr. Lecter had invited Will back for a private dinner "to get to know one another", and an hour in to the evening, Will was drunk and they were lazily making out over Hannibal's black granite countertop, Hannibal whispering in his ear that he was going to be such a good little boy for his father (and it'd be a lie if that wasn't both the most depraved and hottest thing Will has ever been told to do), and the next morning, he was waking up in Hannibal's silk sheeted bed and feeling sore in places he hadn't known could get sore. 

Molly once commented, later, at their engagement party, that it was fantastic that Will and Hannibal got along so well. Will wondered what she'd say if she knew the truth. 

* * *

"You find the thought of having sex with an older father figure arousing," Hannibal said simply. 

Will sighed into the expensive imported sheets. "Can we save the psychoanalysis for when I don't have a hard-on, please?"

"Is that how you'd talk to your father, Will?"

It wasn't a real question, one of Hannibal's hands grabbing Will's jaw as he grinned down at him like a snake at his prey. 

"No, Daddy. I'm sorry," Will sighed, but he wasn't really all that sorry as Hannibal's eyes lit up at the possibilities for this scene.

"You will have to pay for that, you know, my good Will..."

* * *

Hannibal kisses him once, deeply, as he fixes the lapels of Will's suit coat.

"What if I can't do it?" Will mumbles into the warmth of Hannibal's neck. 

"Cannot what?"

"Can't marry Molly."

Hannibal unlocks the bathroom door, expression blank. "It would be terribly rude to leave my daughter at the altar, you know. And I hate rude people, Will."

* * *

Molly squeals and presses a kiss to her father's jaw, leaving a faint lipstick smudge on his cheek. "This is too much, Daddy, even for a wedding gift," she titters, looking at the pair of house keys and package of new address labels. 

Will takes once glance at the address and knows it's the house right next to Hannibal's. 

"Perhaps I am getting sentimental with age, but I want our family to stay as close as possible." He isn't looking at Molly when he says it, but she doesn't notice, too busy sipping on her fifth glass of champagne. 

He's staring at Will instead. 

"This is...very generous, Dr. Lecter," Will says carefully. 

"C'mon, we're married now, Will, he's your Dad, too!" Molly slurs. 

Hannibal's expression shifts to delight. 

"Well, thank you, then--" Will leans in to Hannibal's personal space, next to his ear, hopes Molly's too drunk to notice. "--Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on anon here (http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2794295#cmt2794295). I hesitated to de-anon because this is pretty kinky by my writing standards, but then I realised I already have my tickets for special hell booked, so I decided to post it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160265) by [Alecto_Furie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie)




End file.
